Let Me Save You
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: Max is getting worried about Kai after he didn't show up for a few hours at the dojo. They decide to go look for him, and when the blonde finds him, a heart-to-heart conversation suddenly happens. MaxKai


"Let Me Save You"  
  
The dojo seemed a little quiet than it usually was, since a certain captian of the team wasn't there. It was a little strange, since the group was supposed to meet there, and the one that seemed to most worried was a blonde American that was busy pacing back and forth around the room in worry. The room wasn't too quiet, since the dragon master and the tiger were busy having a little battle of their own in the middle of the room. Max had brought a mini sized beydish so they could practice with it while it was either raining or Tyson wouldn't come out of the house for any screwed up reason.  
"Go, Dragoon!!" Tyson gave a evil smirk.  
  
The white beyblade darted into the silver beyblade of the white tiger, and caused both of the blades to fly right back into their hands, smirks on both of their faces. Kenny was busy having Dizzi record the battle, seeing if there was any improvement for the two of them.  
"Nice work, Tyson, I think your starting to improve." Rei grinned, while the blonde was still pacing the room.  
"Ryu's power is starting to increase." Dizzi chirped.  
Kenny nodded, "Yeah, so you guys better watch out."  
  
The Japanese boy seemed to bask in the glory and pride that was being sent his way by the others, until he noticed the American's comments were missing. He turned his head to see Max with that worried look on his face. "Hey, Maxie, what's wrong? You've been pacing back and forth since me and Rei started to battle."  
The blue eyed boy sighed, and looked at Tyson, "I'm getting worried... Kai still isn't here..."  
The Chinese tiger set Driger into his pocket, "Yeah... I hope he didn't try to run off like he always does...."  
"That's like saying Tyson didn't raid the fride today." Kenny piped up, making the navy haired boy pout.  
"...I would laugh if the situation wasn't so serious." The tiger sighed, as the turtle looked at the door, concern in his eyes.  
"He's probably having that silent time where he's walking around like usual, it'll take hours just to find him." Tyson shrugged lightly.  
"Tyson's got a point, " The genius replied, "but maybe we should go look for him."  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Rei joined in.  
"I agree." Max agreed.  
Tyson confirmed the decision, "Alright, let's split up, and meet up here in two hours."  
"Got it!" Rei and Max said at the same time.  
"This'll be fun." Dizzi sing songed, Kenny nodding in agreement.  
  
With that being said, the four boys hurried off, going off to find their captian. The one who seemed the most worried was the weilder of the turtle bit beast. He seemed to look up at the sky, praying that the phoenix was okay.  
  
::At the cliffs::  
  
The young turtle began to make his way near the cliffs about seven miles away from the dojo, seeming worried as he looked around the area for the slate haired boy. His sapphire eyes seemed concerned. By the cliffs, there sat the said Russian, his legs dangling from the edge, as he stared out into the wide view that was around him, not really noticing much else at the moment, since his mind looked trouble. The blonde looked over and finally spotted the older boy, a smile replacing his worried look from before. Now it was time for the hard part:: Talk to Kai. He began to slowly walk over, stopping when he was a few away.  
"Kai...?"  
  
A light jump came from the phoenix, as he turned his head to see who was talking to him. As he spotted Max, his red eyes seemed to widen, as if he wasn't wanting the young boy to be standing behind him.  
"M-Max, what are you doing here?"  
The blonde laid a hand on his chest, "Me and the others went looking for you... you didn't show up at the dojo, and I was getting worried..."  
Kai tried to think of an believeable excuse, "I guess... I lost track of time..."  
  
He turned back to the scenery, looking at the sun that seemed to be setting after a lovely cloudly afternoon, not too hot, not too cold, not wanting to look at Max. He wish he could look back at the blonde, but forced himself to look up ahead.  
Max frowned lightly, "Are you sure that's what happened...? You look a little troubled..." Another step forward.  
"It's nothing... I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
The Russian turned his head, putting on the best frown he could, "Just leave me alone, will you? You're just like the others, trying to pry into my business!!" 'I really don't want to hurt you Max, please just leave'  
"Kai..." The turtle frowned, "I've never tried to pry into anyone's business... but... I... I just wanted to help you..."  
The phoenix bit his bottom lip, "I don't want any help, Max, please just go..." His thoughts said another story, 'I don't know how much longer I can hold back'  
"But... I'm not sure if I can... it always hurts when I leave you alone when your like this, Kai..."  
The red eyes widened at those words, 'Did he really mean that?'  
  
Max began to take a few steps closer, and stopped when he was directly behind Kai, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He could feel the tenseness in the older boy's muscles, which caused him to frown deeper.  
"Ever since you joined our team, I've seen that darkness was always troubling you, Kai... I might not say it as much as Tyson or Rei, but I've been worried about you... and I just wanted to help you if I can..."  
  
Kai looked at the hand that belonged to the younger boy, as it was lightly gripping his shoulder. He closed his eyes, and tried to pull away from the younger boy, but wasn't having much luck.  
"I wish you could, but you can't, Max..."  
The American frowned, "Even if I can't... having someone there to try and help you should be enough at least."  
  
Before the weilder of Dranzer could react, Max keep his hand on his shoulder, as he brought his arm around his neck, letting his chin rest on the hand that was on Kai's shoulder. The crimson eyed boy felt a blush begin to rise on his cheeks, as he was slowly starting to give in. Max opened his sapphire eyes halfway, whispering his words in the older boy's ear.  
"Even if I can't help you... please let me try, Kai..."  
The red eyes closed, "It's not you, Max... it's me..."  
"Please tell me what's wrong, Kai."  
The Russian held his tears back, as he released his words, "It's just that....I would hurt you after all the shit that's been going on in Biovolt and Black Dranzer...I'm still amazed that you, Tyson and Rei have trust in me, but all I'll do is just mess up again. Hurting the whole team...especially you, Max."  
  
A small frown appeared on the blonde's face, as he saw the unshead tears that were covering his crush's eyes. He let himself give Kai another light squeeze on his still tense shoulder.  
"It's just me here, Kai... you can cry if you want... it might help you feel a bit better... "  
  
The fire red eyes seemed to come to a gentle close, as he allowed himself to listen to Max. He was glad Tyson or anyone else he knew wasn't there, or they might be laughing at him for becoming so weak, even in front of Max. Drops of silver began to fall down his cheeks, as he clutched Max's hand for support.  
"T-Thanks, Max..."  
Small smile appeared, "Your welcome, Kai."  
  
The older boy managed to slip from the blue eyed boy, and turned to look straight into the ocean eyes with his fire. Max gave a soft blink, seeming to wonder why Kai was looking at him with the intense look he hand on.  
"Max... there's something... I need to tell you..." 'I just hope I don't regret myself for telling you this'  
"What is it?"  
Kai placed his hand on one of the boy's shoulder, and laid the other on his chin, his red eyes going half lidded, "It's that... I'm in love with you, Max..."  
The blue eyes soften slightly, "Kai..." He gave a small smile, "Kai... I love you too..."  
  
The phoenix felt as though a ton of weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and heart. He slowly began to lean down, and planted his lips over Max's, who eagerly returned, wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulders.  
  
To show one that you love them,  
maybe all it takes is a sunset,  
tears, and a confession  
  
A/N:: This is the first Max/Kai that I've ever written. Don't make fun of it, it's fragile ::sweatdrops:: r/r please 


End file.
